Wrench sets such as crowfoot wrench sets and torque-adapter wrench sets consist of a plurality of wrenches respectively having wrenching surfaces of different sizes. Each wrench has an opening that matches the polygonal end of the shank of a drive tool for removably receiving same. The drive tool could be a ratchet, a breaker bar, a speeder, an extension, or the like. In order to keep the wrenches together, a device may be provided with which the wrenches can be removably engaged. Then, when one is needed it is removed, used and thereafter re-engaged to the device. In the past, one such device has been a plate containing a plurality of studs onto which the wrenches are press fit. These are undesirable as the wrenches could inadvertently fall off and become lost. Another device that has been available is a bar onto which the wrenches are slid. A detent at each end of the bar prevents the wrenches from becoming inadvertently dislodged. However, such a device is impractical to use because to gain access to a wrench not at one of the ends, up to half of the wrenches must first be removed.